


隔壁的浣熊先生【斑扉】

by gaosilun80



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaosilun80/pseuds/gaosilun80
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

「上」

早晨，宇智波斑比原本設定的時間起的還要早。因為他放在床頭櫃上的手機響個不停。  
接起來以後泉奈在電話的另一端尖叫：整個倉庫裏的麵粉都毀了！！！！

事實上斑不介意被吵醒或是接受剛醒來的大吼大叫，因為那是他弟弟。  
唯一的問題是，他現在得爬起來把他弟弟從麵粉堆裡拯救出來。這很難，如果真的如泉奈所說的全部的麵粉都遭殃——要知道那不是小數目，估計兇手跟他們有仇、不然就是那動物失心瘋了。

宇智波兄弟以為入冬後森林裡的小動物們到了好好睡個長覺的時候，應該不會再出現闖空門進穀倉腦袋被罐頭卡住之類的、需要他們出面解決的蠢事發生，所以就沒有特別留心在入夜之後要把所有門窗關好上鎖。反正在這小偏僻的地方估計也沒人會大費周章的跑到這僻處偷竊。  
呵，他們以為。  
所以說經驗都是花錢買的。就偏偏出現了這麼一個猖狂的傢伙，潛入泉奈位於廚房後的貯物間，攻擊了價值上千的高級麵粉。斑走進去被眼前的景象怔在原地，抽抽嘴角，一方面覺得崩潰另一方面又覺得好笑。

盛裝麵粉的麻袋被撕了一道道口子，傾瀉而出的麵粉上還有生物打滾過的痕跡。

是說，哪來的小動物吃麵粉，而且又不是在洗砂浴為什麼偏偏要弄的滿地呢。斑納悶想著，同時還轉頭安慰弟弟並提醒他下次記得把門關好。  
後來斑掏錢重新叫了一批貨。

有哥哥就是好。

宇智波兄弟住在山邊，正確來說是挨著一片未開發的森林住著。宇智波家祖上比較豪給一大一小兄弟各蓋了間木屋，相距不過十來米。  
兄弟兩人分別在不同領域有著藝術造詣。  
哥哥宇智波斑，二十三歲，宅在家接設計案，新穎創作出神入化。  
弟弟宇智波泉奈，十七歲，西式糕點神童，翻糖烘培咖啡拉花樣樣來。

藝術家討厭城市的喧囂，在煙塵俗世裏尋找一片淨土。於是乎搬遷往郊區，挨著蓊鬱的山林居住。除了偶爾有野生動物誤闖以外，是挺乾淨清心的環境。  
特別適合養老、噢不對，是適合創作。

不過有相同想法的不只是他們，前幾天隔壁的空屋裡搬進新住客。宇智波斑沒有費心關注貨車卸載傢俱物品的過程，但他看見不少雕刻工具。

他的新鄰居是雕刻家。木雕狂熱份子。  
叫千手柱間。  
非常自來熟的一個男人。

雖然泉奈認為大部分很自來熟的人腦子裡都有點毛病不宜靠近，但宇智波斑卻意外發現自己跟柱間有某種默契，他們如宇宙射線般放蕩不羈的腦洞竟然彼此契合。  
他們能從荷包蛋說到銀河系，又從銀河系扯到哆啦A夢，緊接著他們一致認同現在火紅的金銀角男子說唱二人組是垃圾。兩人對先有雞還先有蛋的問題爭論許久，一查證才從網上得知這個世界之謎早已被喜歡搞些屁研究的英國佬解開，答案是先有雞才有但，至於原因此處不詳述了。  
這兩人相當神似——並非指外貌——對時事的見解、不好打鬥、唱雙口相聲般的默契、甚至於雙雙皆身為長男——當斑說說起自己有個乖巧貼心的小棉襖弟弟時千手柱間也笑著應聲說，啊真巧，我也有個弟弟呢，特別可愛的弟弟。  
他們稍微爭論了一下誰的弟弟可愛。最後斑略略激動的一掌拍在柱間放在門口做裝飾的木雕游魚上，語氣堅定不容質疑的表示，自己的弟弟才是最可愛的，可愛到連烤焦做壞摔到地上的蛋糕都世界無敵霹靂可愛。  
聽到食物柱間表示他能不能也嚐嚐蛋糕。

你要嚐做壞的？斑試圖釐清腦迴路之間的差異。

欸，所謂做壞的不過是看起來醜點，內餡兒味道還是沒問題的。柱間擺擺手解釋腦迴路之間沒毛病。

隔天斑把烤焦的蛋糕放在千手家的門前就匆忙回家搞設計。他接了臨時的加急案件，但好歹留了張紙條：嚐嚐。

然後再隔天，他弟弟的高級麵粉就炸了。

因為忙著收拾一地白花花的麵粉，忙得他後來忘記問柱間烤焦的蛋糕味道如何。  
是說他看麵粉像灑了一地的白粉竟還給了他靈感。怎麼說呢，算因禍得福吧，傍晚的設計案他花十分鐘就完成了——反毒議題的畫報。  
宇智波斑謙虛的認為自己太神了。

千手柱間聽說他們家被小動物闖空門後爽朗的大笑，並遞給斑一個木造的鎖頭，說防宵小用的。  
除此之外他更三八的眨眨眼說，別看這是木頭做的鎖，能解開的沒幾個。  
斑學了十次終於懂了怎麼使用這複雜的魯班鎖，回頭在家裡教給他弟弟時又重複了五遍。而天資聰穎的泉奈只看了一次就會了，長兄拍拍胸口表示非常欣慰。

是說，之後管他是野獸還野人，儘管來挑戰吧。

而為了感謝好友，宇智波斑在第二天早上拎了一顆健康新鮮漂亮完整的蛋糕到釘有千手名牌的木屋前敲門。  
然後斑理所當然受柱間邀進到屋內坐坐。  
一入內，他習慣性的抬頭打量室內擺設，斑說，我以為你的風格是挺花俏的那種，沒想到你走的是極簡風啊？  
柱間撓撓頭笑說那是他弟弟佈置的，他弟弟不喜歡太鮮豔的顏色所以用了不少冷色跟無彩。  
喔對了我正好跟業主談下次合作呢，你歇會兒，我只消三五分鐘就來。他有點尷尬笑笑，請好友在沙發上些會兒。說完千手柱間就蹬蹬蹬幾步上樓，扔斑一人在客廳裡待著。中途斑還聽見那人被自己腳上拖鞋絆住的聲響。

那人一離開，宇智波斑任由視線不疾不徐在室內的陳設上掃過，簡單不失大氣卻又做工精細的木製傢俱能輕易看出是男人的手筆，其餘地毯以及窗簾等等的擺設與各種物品的配置不論是形式或是配色都意外和斑的審美觀接近。他讚賞點點頭。

嗯，不得不說，這人弟弟的品味還是可以的。想著設計師抬腿往沙發走去。  
忽然，腳上不輕不重的被柔軟的東西撞了一下。斑原地愣了會，立刻感覺到那玩意兒不僅沒彈開還黏在了他的腿上！  
啥。  
斑低頭一看，自己的小腿被一球毛絨絨的生物抱緊緊。那生物還拖著長長的毛茸茸的有著環狀條紋的尾巴。毛玩意兒的腦袋堪堪貼在他腿側，兩側三角形的耳朵顫了顫。  
斑霎時怔在當場。

那球浣熊抱了一會，抬起頭，滴溜溜的小圓眼睛跟斑對上視線。  
......  
這怎麼回事？斑心裡頭納悶。

是說你放手啊。

他倆無語相望著直到千手柱間哐哐哐走下樓看到這一幕爆笑出聲。雖然莫名惱怒，但斑張口不是罵人而是說，你他媽的說的弟弟不會是這玩意兒吧？  
柱間擦掉笑出的眼淚，還發出非常不雅的嗤嗤聲說——初次見面，斑，這是扉間。”

浣熊依然扒著他沒鬆手。  
宇智波斑嫌棄的看了柱間一眼，說，你真噁心，竟然給浣熊取人的名字。  
這時絨毛構成的肉球終於放開他褲腿，慢悠悠的爬往別處。軟綿綿的溫暖離開，斑頓時感覺褲腿那兒又空又涼。  
牠晃悠悠的扭著身子走遠。

跟千手聊天瞎扯淡時宇智波斑的視線控制不住的往那隻浣熊身上瞟。  
雖然次數不多，但他也見過白子：白毛紅眼的小兔子、實驗室玻璃箱裡的白鼠、以及嗯...白化症的路人。  
但白浣熊還真是第一次見到。

與普通浣熊所擁有的基本款深灰色不同，千手柱間家裡這團胖子是通體米白，而牠們臉上著名的小偷黑色面罩則是由敦厚溫暖的橡木色鋪成。小小的鼻尖是糖果粉，而那對圓滾滾、濕漉漉的眼睛是森林裡的野莓被晨露點亮時的艷紅色。  
背後一大叢刷子似的，看上去手感極佳的尾巴在牠爬行時在地上掃過來，掃過去。

這使斑忍不住懷疑這是否就是這間屋子如此乾淨的原因。簡直就是暴殄天物。  
牠現在扭著肥墩墩的屁股爬到流理台上，抓過距離最近的那顆蘋果放在圓圓的鼻子下嗅探。  
然後開始在水裡搓洗它。  
嗯嘛，浣熊嘛。洗唄。

所以說，牠到底是肉構成的還是毛構成的？  
宇智波斑盯著牠玩水時一身抖動的皮毛腦力一閃而過這個愚蠢的疑問。

稍晚斑收到來自弟弟的短信，表示晚上不回家吃飯。所以他理所當然的決定蹭千手柱間的晚飯。他將手機擱在沙發扶手上撸起袖子表示宇智波絕不白蹭飯，會負起責任給打下手的。  
然而在等到斑看見那成堆的蘑菇時才反應過來說自己若想說不餓也太遲了。他看著柱間打開的冰箱裡塞滿蔬菜。這個叫千手柱間的男人似乎不跟植物扯上點關係不罷休。  
雖然也有肉跟雞蛋，以及主食類原料。 

好吧...或許偶爾換換口味也不失為一個選項，他安慰自己。

當斑跟在柱間身後走進廚房時，那團毛球擦過他腳邊往客廳跑去。

一顆潛行的肉球，真蠢。

應該說，可愛死了。

他們晚餐用到一半，柱間突然想起什麼似的抬起頭看向坐在對面的朋友，嘴巴微微開啟，口裡未嚼碎的蘑菇還看得出原形。看著讓人有點噁心。  
宇智波斑沒懂他為什麼要露出像被蜜蜂叮到鼻子的表情，便出聲詢問：怎麼了？

千手柱間蹙著眉顯得很懊惱。噢，斑。我忘記提醒你別把手機放在桌上了。

我放在沙發上。斑抬起眉頭指出。然而他從朋友的眼中讀出來這些爭辯是沒有意義的。斑很快回神，扭頭去看不知何時又爬上水槽的扉間。

那隻該死的浣熊正努力的搓洗他的手機。

操。


	2. Chapter 2

「中」

你能跟一隻浣熊生氣嗎？

不，不能。  
尤其是硬漢宇智波斑認為對著一團毛球發怒是有失尊嚴的事。

當他猛的一下把自己手機搶回來時扉間浣熊愣是被這位客人突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳，空蕩蕩的小爪子懸在水槽上半天都沒能緩過來。  
像動物標本一樣的僵在那兒不動。

對方的模樣讓斑被莫名的罪惡感擊中，但他急忙低頭查看自己手裡濕噠噠的手機。螢幕的光亮勉強閃爍幾下便黯淡下去。  
可憐的手機先生終於嚥下最後一口氣，壽終正寢。

宇智波斑感到有些悲痛，這隻手機是他的寶貝弟弟在生日那天送給自己的禮物！他轉頭怒視浣熊。  
浣熊似乎感知到斑不友善的目光，牠怯生生的，悄悄地抬起紅通通的眼睛偷看那人一眼。然後一發現斑在瞪自己就立馬縮著腦袋別開眼神。

牠挪動圓呼呼的臀部，在水槽邊上轉了圈，抬起兩隻短爪子抱住擱在窗台上的水果籃假裝背後沒有兩個人在盯著自己瞧。同時在斑的身後，千手柱間發出一聲不曉得是努力憋笑還是充滿歉意地嘆息。獨留斑面對著這團果斷選擇背對自己的毛物哭笑不得。而在他堅持不懈地瞪視下，牠依然沒回頭，不僅如此這像絨毛玩偶一樣的傢伙還拉過牠毛絨絨的尾巴靠在臉邊，一下子把腦袋也個藏了進去，整個縮成了個球。

後來柱間一直道歉，並承諾會賠償一支新手機。但斑拒絕了，畢盡是自己忽略了浣熊那知名又畸形天性，而且轉念一想似乎也該到了換新手機的時候了。僅管他百般珍惜的使用著這支現在已經失去呼吸的手機，卻也敵不過三五年的天然汰換定律——更何況他已經使用它將近七年。  
不過就算買了新手機，宇智波班也會將泉奈送給自己的這隻送去修理，然後修好之後收藏起來不再使用，它仍然非常有紀念價值。

斑在離開之前再次對柱間擺擺手。示意沒事兒了、然後鬼使神差的他扭過頭，一眼望進廚房——

——那團依然站在水槽上的白痴浣熊竟然同時間偏過腦袋來偷看了自己一眼。目光一對上，那雙莓果紅的小眼睛閃了閃，立刻又縮回去了。

宇智波斑為心裡被柔軟擊中而憤怒的咬咬牙。  
這種非物理性的攻擊要怎麼防禦啊！！

過兩天千手柱間上來敲他家的門，斑一開門那男人就自動地擠過他身邊，像條魚似的游進屋裡、生怕對方自己趕出去似的，然後一邊讚嘆著室內的裝飾一邊四處溜達，好似在逛大街一樣——好吧，其實斑不太在意這些小細節。  
尤其是這男人各種擅自的行為竟然神奇的不會使人反感。

千手柱間打著哈哈，把懷裡抱著的一個大玻璃罐塞給斑。說這是他們家新熬製，多出來的果醬。斑捧著那罐沈甸甸的果醬，打看看了看，發現裡頭是各種不同的莓果熬製而成的手工果醬，香甜的氣味撲鼻而來瞬間使得斑連一頭亂糟糟的髮梢都精神了起來。  
而他的鄰居還在旁邊三八的用手捅捅自己，說道，這裡面的苺果都是當初扉間從森林裡採回來的呢，在我們把它們釀成果醬以前扉間他呀，還仔仔細細的洗過掉上面的灰塵跟泥土呢。

嗯哼，你竟然差遣一隻浣熊替你覓食啊，真是絕了。唔、這裡面還加了蜂蜜？  
斑嗅了嗅，一股特殊的、像羽絨被般柔軟的甜味飄過鼻尖。

哇，你好厲害啊。沒錯沒錯那是純百花蜜啊，扉間跟山裡的熊要的。  
熊？  
宇智波斑立刻腦補了一幅，小浣熊被大灰熊輕而易舉的拎起來當帽子戴的畫面，深灰色的大熊頭上頂著一團軟白的絨毛毬子在舔食蜂窩——感覺有些驚悚。

你就不怕牠被吃掉？棕熊可是榜上有名的殘暴。

那可不會，扉間可厲害了、啊不是啦，事實上就算他沒開口，牠們也會主動塞一大——堆好吃的給扉間呢。

這描述又讓斑的腦子裡又出現了畸形的一幕：樹林裡，白呼呼的小胖浣熊舉起牠愚蠢的小爪子站在一根傾斜倒地的樹幹上，巴眨著牠滴溜溜的圓眼睛環顧四周。陽光透過枝枒間的縫隙灑在牠身上，將那身獨特的蓬鬆皮毛點綴的更加綿密柔軟，清澈的天光竟然硬生生的襯這隻小浣熊的軟萌可愛被放大了數十倍。

而在牠的周圍是大小不一種族不同的的森林居民們在牠腳邊躺了一片，紛紛摀著心口掙扎著呼吸。

雖然牠們可以選擇閉上眼睛不看，卻無法假裝沒感覺到被絨毛包裹著的肉球經過時、米白的軟皮毛擦過皮膚的極致觸感——誰也沒能抵禦住被邪惡的可愛給狠狠擊中。  
最終牠們只好乖乖的向囂張的笨笨浣熊進貢族裡辛苦採集，準備用以過冬的糧食，藉以換取安穩地度過一年。

咿，太過分了。斑憤憤不平。他似乎看見了那球甜蜜生物圓滾滾的屁股下還壓著自己已經死亡的手機。  
下一秒他覺醒過來甩甩腦袋，邪惡的幻術！他試圖驅除頭殼裡詭異的想法。而旁邊的柱間一臉期待地看著自己。視線在果醬罐與自己的神色間來回查看。  
嗯哼好吧，斑大概理解了，這個腦袋裡裝滿了童話故事的男人估計是來給他「弟弟」賠罪的。他嘆了口氣，都說過了自己不會跟一隻笨笨的浣熊計較了，這男人怎麼這麼較真呢。  
於是他稍微轉換了一下想法。  
說：這樣吧，我就不客氣收下了，過幾天我也會讓泉奈用這果醬做些甜點給你送過去。

柱間倒是從善如流，立刻點點頭。他不挑食幾乎什麼都吃——雖然最愛的還是蘑菇雜飯——但他又說，不用給太多，扉間不愛吃甜的。  
嘁，低等動物挑食什麼。斑在心裡想道，卻假裝隨意地問他鄰居，那團肉、喔不，我是問那扉間愛吃啥，該不會他是鹹黨吧。

哎呀老天，斑你實在是太聰明了，扉間確實比較愛吃鹹食。

後來柱間離開他家時，他都忘記問那男人，給寵物吃加了鹽巴跟額外調味的食物真的沒問題嗎？

總之，又過幾天，換成他拎著禮物再次站在千手家門口敲門。門都敲完了宇智波斑才回過神，明明最早是自己的手機被一隻笨熊搞報銷了但為什麼自己又上門送禮物？！

宇智波斑對天發誓，要是千手柱間跑去做傳銷頭子，所有人都會被哄得服服貼貼的乖乖把口袋裡的錢都掏出來。然而這一切並不是因為那些人沒腦子，而是因為這滿臉笑容的傢伙太他媽的能哄人了！！！  
左一句誇，右一句哄，語畢之前在高高的推崇一下；年紀小一點沒準會被他抱起來舉高高。

意思就是說，宇智波斑完全是被他誇著誇著就乖乖地拎了一盒果醬蛋糕跟香噴噴的烤魚上門拜訪。

他盯著木門上的紋路，深淺交錯著迂迴的像自己腦子裡糾結的思緒。  
所有的發展都如此匪夷所思，可是他剛剛已經敲門了，他甚至能聽見從門後面傳來傳銷頭子小跑過來替自己開門的腳步聲。一切都太遲了，現在逃走實在太可恥。

柱間驚喜的開了門。宇智波斑只好硬著頭皮接受黑皮膚男人爽朗的笑著邊把自己引進屋裡。

不過，不，他是不會這麼輕易的被擺佈的。斑決定等會要在那隻蠢浣熊面前吃掉烤魚，而殺死他手機的兇手只能用那短短的粉紅色的小舌頭去舔自己施捨給牠的一點點甜膩的白奶油。  
他這樣想著，並於內心堅定自己的意志才一腳踏進千手的小木屋。

千手柱間邊道謝著接過好鄰居手裡的甜點，完全沒察覺對方神色奇妙。本還想接過他另一隻手上的袋子，但斑抬起手說，沒事、這我來就好。  
那袋子裡裝的就是烤魚。  
鮮嫩的河魚是剛剛烤好的，散發著香氣，佐以粗鹽及香料，和一片薄薄檸檬賦予的酸甜味...  
是說宇智波斑甚至都沒想通自己怎麼的就花了一整個下午上網查食譜，研究怎樣處理魚類，如何煎烤才會美味——他確定自己等會兒會在愚蠢的浣熊面前撕碎那條魚，然後一點不剩的吞進肚子裡。

戴著小偷面具的壞傢伙跟在柱間腳後面跑了出來。

宇智波斑換上自己最冷漠的表情。手裡還提著那條剛離火不到五分鐘的魚。  
毛絨絨的兇手抬頭在空氣裡嗅了嗅，背後的尾巴瞬間變得更蓬鬆了。宇智波斑試圖忽略目擊這一幕時心底的驚艷，在意識淺層裡哧笑著。

我可不是白白花這麼多時間處理它的，怎麼，香吧？等會兒你就好好看著我吃了它。他在心裏狂妄地大笑，完全沒意識到自己正在跟一隻小浣熊較勁。

哀嚎吧，你這邪惡的小混蛋，好好體會所愛之物被奪走的痛苦吧！

——啪唧！

又什麼玩意黏上來了。他低下頭去看。  
宇智波斑依舊面無表情。可是腦內妄想早被打斷。

毛絨絨的肉球像上次一樣撲上來抱住了他的小腿。宇智波斑無意識的感受到對方的小爪子揪住了自己的褲腿，而隔著棉褲，軟綿綿熱呼呼的觸感清楚而確實的傳遞到他腿上，順著皮膚滲入血管向上直直竄入他心臟。  
那隻邪惡的、米白色的浣熊緊緊摟著他的小腿，圓圓的腦袋轉動著蹭了他的膝蓋一下、又一下。三角形的耳朵被折起，再彈回原狀。

斑愣在原地停頓兩秒。

然後他深吸一口氣，彎下腰把那團絨毛構成的肉球從自己的腿上撕下來——小傢伙紅通通的眼睛看上去無辜又楚楚可憐——那團被無情剝離的肉球在斑鬆開手之際搖晃著倒退了一步嘭的一下子跌坐在地上，巴眨著眼睛似是不可置信地看這那人。

而宇智波斑蹲低身子，把那條美麗的烤魚放在他們之間的地板上。他伸手用修長的手指撥開一層層的錫箔紙。  
一股熱氣冒了上來，濃郁的香氣連站立一旁的柱間都忍不住發出讚嘆。緊接著他僅僅三兩下就把魚骨給剔了乾淨，從白嫩的魚肉之間滲出閃爍著光澤的鮮美湯汁。  
他抬眸看了一眼對方閃閃發光的眼睛。

最後， 他將那條神仙烤魚推到小浣熊面前。

吃吧。

硬漢・宇智波斑如此說道。

他的大驚失色來的太遲太遲。  
荒唐至極。  
節哀順變。  
——不是，這次他當然記得要把手機好好揣在兜兒裡了。  
真正讓宇智波斑感到驚悚的是，最終他都沒吃到一口烤魚、那條總共花費他一整天處理的該死的笨魚。  
他長這麼大就沒嘗試過給魚去鱗！！然後鬼使神差的就雙手把它奉獻給那顆毛團子了！誰能給他個解釋？！  
而在一邊，千手柱間還在讚嘆著那顆蛋糕。完全沒感受到他的好鄰居正處於腦內的風暴中。

木雕藝術家顯然對果醬蛋糕非常滿意。但也沒什麼好意外的，畢竟這是優秀體貼可愛的泉奈製作的，弟弟明顯非常喜歡那罐千手家自製的果醬。

最後他嘆口撓撓後腦勺，十分鐘之後找回了理智，並開始唾棄自己和一隻寵物斤斤計較的愚蠢行為。

哼，區區浣熊。  
然而不得不承認，千手柱間所飼養的是隻聰明的浣熊。因為宇智波斑發現牠除了會使些卑劣的小把戲以外，吃完那條魚以後還懂得高舉著爪子把空蕩蕩的錫箔紙放進垃圾桶裡，並且在牠扭著屁股移動的途中半點屑屑都沒落地。

啜飲一口柱間泡來配甜品的花茶。基於禮貌，他並沒有開口吐槽千手柱間怎沒會有這麼娘兒們的習性。他放下茶杯，視線跟著那叢在地上掃過來掃過去的條紋尾巴跑。

千手家根本不需要掃地機器人。

斑走向前，從身後把浣熊攔腰撈起來。解救牠於擦地熊的身份之中。  
被來自後方突如其來的捕捉嚇了一跳，扉間浣熊揮舞著短短的四肢，扭動飽滿棉花觸感的小胖腰在半空中掙扎了一會兒才抬頭看見是斑，便很快不在胡亂扭動了。

宇智波斑感受手裡沈甸甸卻恰到好處的重量、腰腹之間的柔軟彈性、比鴨絨還細膩的米白皮毛。

幾步跺回沙發上坐下，把小毛球擱在膝上摟在懷裡，竟從心裡萌發出異樣的踏實感。斑的肚皮個著T恤貼著肉球圓呼呼的背，傳遞過來暖呼呼軟綿綿的觸感。使他舒服地嘆了口氣。

柱間笑說，斑啊你好像老人。養了貓的老奶奶老爺爺什麼的。

噢，閉上嘴，專心吃你的蛋糕，柱間。

扉間乖巧的，安靜地坐在宇智波斑的膝上，任那人用手臂圈著自己。只偶而回頭用果凍紅的眼睛偷看對方，頰上的毛髮還會掃過那人的手臂。  
陷進沙發裡，差一點斑就要舒服的睡過去了。  
他把牠又往懷裡攬了攬。想道，自己跟個小動物計較什麼嘛真蠢。

宇智波斑低下頭看懷裡的毛球，漆黑的長瀏海因為他的動作垂到小動物的臉上。感受到對方的動作扉間也仰起小腦袋回視過去。因為來自上方的光線稍微被斑遮擋住，導致牠臉上橡木色的花紋顏色又加深幾度，但渾圓通紅的眼睛卻依然閃閃發光。

斑感覺自己的心臟又被某種軟綿綿暖呼呼的玩意兒擊中了。  
他輕咳一聲。我們和好囉。斑輕輕說。

浣熊舉起手，斑一瞬間以為他想和自己勾勾手指。  
怎麼就那麼可愛呢？

——圓敦敦的白子抓住宇智波斑垂在自己臉旁邊的瀏海一揪，扯下了長十多公分的黑髮。

嗷，這小畜生。

我們肯定上輩子有仇。


	3. Chapter 3

「下」

宇智波斑到底是遵從了自己的慾望。

他這麼灑脫的人，不可能讓糾結萬分成為自己人設的一部分。  
所以接下來每次到千手柱間家裡作客的第二件事就是把邪惡的浣熊撈進懷裡抱著。噢，補充一下，第一件事是放下他帶來的禮物：有時是是小魚乾，有時是無瓜果。

當他跟柱間都不忙的時候會一塊坐在沙發上交換最近創意靈感上的心得。他們絲毫都不擔心對方竊取自己點子的可能性，相反的他們總能從對方那裡得到更好的建議。而在這個時候，故事的主人公扉間浣熊，就用著像人類一樣的姿勢，兩條短腿向前伸直，背後倚著牠哥哥鄰居的肚子，穩穩地坐在斑的大腿上。  
並且那個時候，宇智波斑的手不是偷偷摸摸的捏著牠腰間的小泳圈，就是圈著放在牠的小肚皮上。有時小胖子會靜靜乖巧地坐著不動好久，似乎聽得懂他們的對話一樣，唯有挺立的小耳朵還時不時聳動幾下。要是膩了無聊了牠就用爪子擠一擠，推開宇智波斑攏在牠小肚皮上的十指，哥哥的鄰居就會鬆手放牠去溜達。

如果身為一個男人卻被絨毛與可愛給收服，簡直娘娘腔到爆炸。但換另一種方式說：喜愛小動物的特質會使你變得有女人緣。

嗯嘛，雖然宇智波斑認為自己並不需要額外的魅力值。

以及，當他第一百七十八次的半路攔截了在地上兀自爬行的浣熊時，他相信自己有足夠的理由這麼做：畢竟現在可是冬天啊，看看氣溫還指不定這幾天會下雪呢。  
宇智波斑沒理由放棄這個天然的暖手寶——是說他根本忽略了自己的體溫比常人偏高，事實上是他在給扉間浣熊暖身子。

斑一臉嚴肅的用手逆著生長方向擼那身讓自己愛不釋手的皮毛，被軟綿綿的幸福包圍的同時還不忘揉了把小浣熊嫩嫩的腰間肉。後來小浣熊掙扎著在他手上啃了一口。只是一點兒也不疼，像打鬧著玩一樣。宇智波斑順勢握住牠圓圓短短的吻部，另一隻手繼續搓揉懷裡的胖團子。

雖然在心裡偷偷叫牠小胖子，但以動物的角度來看，扉間並不是一隻真正的胖子。大概就像是給波斯貓身上澆一盆水以後，會發現貓兒縮小兩倍的感覺那樣。  
都是毛造成的錯覺。但毛毛萬歲。

他捏捏扉間涼涼的小爪子，手掌穿過牠的腋下將浣熊抬起來放下數次，看牠渾圓的身軀像布丁一樣柔軟又不失韌性地晃動。  
米白的肉球拍開斑胡鬧的手，在他腿上翻滾一圈掉回地面澎的一聲也不疼不癢，逕自搖晃著小屁股爬向別處。

只不過有些時後斑逗弄過頭了，毛球會縮進角落裡，雙手把自己那叢蓬鬆的小刷子尾巴抱在懷裡好長一段時間不動，靜靜的自我療傷。然後對叫喚不聽不聞地以屁股對待宇智波斑的道歉。

而下一次宇智波斑來訪時，會帶上一條烤魚。然後他們又和好了。

大概再過幾天會降雪，千手柱間提醒宇智波兄弟要早點把壁爐通了，以及不使用的水管要記得排空。  
學校也放寒假了，泉奈跟哥哥一塊到市裡買齊食材，之後便不需冒著風雪出門採購。雖然宇智波兩兄弟各有一間木屋，但每到冬天時，斑會搬到弟弟的屋裡住，共用暖爐跟一起料理食材等等。

回到家裡停好車後宇智波斑將車庫拉門也上了鎖，還沒往家裡走幾步就聽到屋子另一邊傳來喊叫聲。短促卻明亮的聲響。

他拔腿就快步地跑過去。注意到泉奈的尖叫裡夾雜著惱怒。不待他走到倉庫門口，弟弟憤怒的尖叫聲已經變成一連串的咒罵。  
班心中大感不妙，走進門之前腳下喀嚓一聲踩到什麼東西。他低下頭看，好鄰居送他的魯班鎖散的一地。

一個月前的慘劇又發生了，他弟弟的高級麵粉再次爆炸，散的一地。  
他們決定要活逮那個可惡的兇手，不管是哪個蠢材人類或哪隻不乖乖冬眠的小動物，宇智波兄弟將會視情況決定要怎麼處置他。

埋地雷，不，後續收集殘骸太麻煩還太邪惡。他們一致否認。  
捕獸夾？嗯...雖然有些反人類，但實際上宇智波家一直以來都低調倡導著保護森林關懷動物。而兩兄弟也絕對不想看到斷成兩截的小動物。

而當泉奈提出夜裡輪班蹲守的主意時斑並不贊同，他認為若兇手不是野生動物，而是個彪形大漢輕易把弟弟撂倒了怎麼辦？  
聞言，泉奈隨意拎起叉野草的鐵耙子在空中呼呼舞了兩下子，笑說，那就讓那漢子來試試囉。  
噢齁，這下斑想起來了，他弟弟雖然長相秀氣又可愛，但內在是個實打實的鐵漢子啊！所以他點點頭同意。  
事情就這麼定下來了。

然而當千手柱間提出他可以幫忙值夜的想法，被泉奈不加思考地回絕了。他對轉告鄰居好意的哥哥說拿這點小事麻煩人多不好意思。而且，泉奈又頓了頓，那把木製的魯班鎖不就他給的麼。  
弟弟的提醒使斑記起上次掉在地上的木鎖可不是被暴力破壞的，而是被按步驟解開後才被扔在地上。而當初自己還是認認真真學了十多遍才學解鎖它。  
雖然他相信柱間不會幹這種偷雞摸狗的壞事，但也沒在說什麼，只是謝過了柱間的好意。

他們的圍捕行動開始了。宇智波斑生怕弟弟夜裡被持續下降的溫度凍著，特地扛了一台暖爐在廚房跟倉庫相通的門前放著。他離開廚房之前回頭看了眼，宇智波泉奈臉上被暖爐的熱度篜出了兩團可愛的紅暈，看到弟弟舉起自己大拇指後斑才走到樓上休息。  
兩兄弟開始輪流當夜貓。正巧夜裡的安靜特別適合思考與創作，斑會抱著自己的筆記本敲敲打打一整個晚上。

天空開始飄下零星白雪時，是泉奈值班的日子。  
夜晚，斑被弟弟的怒吼聲從睡夢中驚醒，立刻手忙腳亂的掙扎著往樓下的倉庫跑去。中途差點沒被纏到腳上的棉被絆倒在地摔斷脖子。

你這小混帳！他弟弟咆哮。斑還聽見了某種窸窸窣窣什麼玩意在刮撓木頭牆壁的聲響。

嗷——！

聽到泉奈大叫，宇智波斑急得一腳踹開門衝到弟弟面前，抬起一只手臂護住他。這時候窗外的風雪變大了，但稀薄的月光仍然能讓他看見地上已經撒了些麵粉。

宇智波斑豎起眉頭掃視入侵者在哪，顯然在他破門而入之前那傢伙先迅速地藏起來了。他的視線落到倉庫深處的角落。而背後他弟弟雙手摀著腹部疼的蹲在地上直不起腰。  
嘴裡還咒罵著：這混球上輩子肯定是忍者，真他媽的太靈活了。

原來他弟弟未來得及撿起武器就先被對方在腰上踹了一腳。

哥哥你小心點別被忽悠了。他忍痛發出嘶嘶聲咒罵，一邊警告哥哥。

斑點點頭，他知道弟弟氣急時就會從嘴裡蹦出一堆粗話，但他一點也不在意，就算這樣泉奈還是他可愛的好弟弟。他又回頭快速看了一眼，確定泉奈沒受到嚴重的傷害。  
泉奈遞了個眼神給他，斑才直起身子屏氣凝神地開始走向起膽敢對他們宇智波兄弟的倉庫出手的愚蠢小偷。

倉房的角落，一袋麵粉後面傳出剛剛起就聽見的窸窣聲。他伸手把倉庫裡的燈打開，直接往那走去。宇智波斑一向天不怕地不怕，就算天王老子來了他也會不客氣的把對方幹倒。  
所以，一個小偷他怕個毛啊。  
宇智波斑猛的跨出大步移動到那袋巨大的麵粉後面，同時擋住了小偷可能的逃生路徑。他倒要看看哪個腦子被拿去煲湯的傻蛋竟敢上門偷他家東西，還傷到我寶貝弟弟。

然後他看清楚了，在角落那裡，有什麼貼著牆壁站立著。對，用兩腳站著。宇智波斑瞇起眼睛企圖看得更清楚些，緊接著他不由得發出一聲嗤笑。

——呵呵，這還真是個毛。

扉間浣熊用兩隻前爪扶著牆站在麵粉與牆壁之間的夾縫裡。盡其所能地把自己往裡面擠，可空間就那麼點兒大。逃能往哪逃？  
宇智波斑怔在那短短一瞬，而那小東西還一臉可憐的吧眨著眼睛不放棄抵著牆壁繼續後退。

噢...

他走上前，輕易格擋開扉間浣熊朝自己揮過來的爪子（參考四戰），抬手把這團小東西按在地上，同時這位硬漢還在心裡面提醒自己千萬別去看對方的眼睛。不然他定要心軟。

這隻！該死的浣熊！  
泉奈在他哥哥把一團毛球挟在腋下朝自己走過來時終於看清楚小偷的模樣。一邊又氣又笑的和他說哥哥我們明天吃浣熊火鍋吧。明天早上先處理一下片了醃起來，到晚上剛剛好入味適合下鍋。  
泉奈故意用手在扉間浣熊面前比劃著切菜的動作，被夾在彎臂里的浣熊聽得懂似的顫抖著濕漉漉的紅眼睛。

他哥哥邊拍掉浣熊爪子沾上的麵粉邊為難的說這不好，畢竟這個絨球是隔壁柱間養的，對了上次的高級果醬就是他給的。  
你是說那個奇怪的自來熟？哥哥你別被騙了，這倆指不定是團伙犯案呢。

這時毛球使勁掙了兩下子，宇智波斑不得不在弟弟面前忍住揉揉牠的衝動，用膀子夾了一下將布丁一樣會流動的米白糰子固定得更緊些。

後來兩兄弟討論了一下，泉奈同意不吃牠——吃了這貨搞不好我還鬧肚子呢——他們決定暫時羈押扉間浣熊，明天一早再上門去跟千手柱間討個說法。

哥哥，我確定隔壁那傢伙有毛病，誰會給一隻浣熊取人類的名字啊。

斑聳聳肩，並且為了避免弟弟成見加深，決定不要把柱間稱這毛球為「弟弟」的事說出來。  
接著他們翻出一個籠子，把小偷扔進去。雖然裡頭的空間不大，卻也剛剛好足夠牠轉過身來盯著他們看。宇智波兄弟把籠子拎進屋內。

小偷可憐兮兮的窩在籠子一角不動，把尾巴抱在胸前，時不時抬起紅紅的眼睛看一下斑。  
噢，被關鐵籠肯定很傷牠的自尊心...  
這讓宇智波斑受到良心的苛責，於是他想了想轉頭對弟弟說，泉奈啊，雖然這是隻壞浣熊但我們宇智波的傳統是愛護動物，所以給牠點東西吃吧。

泉奈思索一會便很乾脆的點點頭，走進廚房。回來時手裡不止拿了吃的還端了一小盆水。

等等，斑感覺那碗食物不太對勁。

泉奈臉上掛著大大的友好笑容並讓他哥把籠子的門拉開一點，小心翼翼地先把水推進去。然後隔著欄杆，他開始一樣一樣遞食物給圓呼呼的抱著尾巴自我療傷的浣熊。  
一開始浣熊對泉奈的靠近有些牴觸，但天性使牠不自覺地鬆開那叢尾巴，然後好奇地伸出爪子去接小辮子少年遞給他的餅乾。

哪兒怪怪的，不太對勁。

宇智波斑覺得這看似溫馨的發展很可疑，他太熟悉泉奈的這個笑臉了。果然，下一秒就證明他的猜想——扉間浣熊將餅乾拿到手後湊到鼻子前嗅了一下，然後把它浸到水裡開始搓洗。  
酥脆的餅乾一泡水立刻溶成了漿糊疙瘩。

緊接著泉奈又遞了什麼過去，小動物還沒從疑惑中回復過來就本能地伸手接了下來，然後又放進水盆裡搓。  
而這次的棉花糖幾乎在接觸水面的那瞬間就化了。

獨留冒著傻氣的毛球瞪大紅通通的眼睛，將兩隻爪子舉在臉前來回張望，試圖找出消失的棉花糖。

然後宇智波泉奈又樂呵呵的繼續將自己破了本國最輕薄雕花紀錄的巧克力薄片塞進已經慌張起來的浣熊爪子裡。牠已經激動的連粉色的小鼻子都抖動起來。

惻隱之心，人皆有之。

宇智波斑在弟弟又想遞奶油給那隻可憐的浣熊時阻止了他。他將手放在弟弟肩上，勸道，好了泉奈，動物不像人一樣可以吃那麼多甜食的。讓哥哥來處理吧，你趕緊去休息。他提議。

泉奈嘟著嘴。老天，平時有人想吃我做的甜點還吃不到呢，真是烏龜嚼大麥。他瞥了那隻還瞪著水盆尋找消失物件的浣熊一眼，朝他哥哥點頭。哥哥你也早點睡。  
接著他收拾起那滿滿一碗易融食品，將它們放回冰箱後，就走回樓上休息了。

斑又等了一會兒，側耳傾聽他弟弟已經關上房門休息了以後，才走到他們儲放食物的壁櫃裡翻找出一包小魚乾。  
回到籠子前面時，扉間浣熊正在著急的拍著水嘩啦嘩啦的想找到那些消失的食物。宇智波斑曲起食指輕輕敲了敲籠子，引起對方的注意力。他撕開包裝拿出一小條魚乾，朝浣熊晃了晃。

小毛球看過來的表情竟然顯得有點無辜。臉上還掛了幾滴濺起的水珠。

牠猶豫了一會——如果浣熊也能露出受到欺騙的委屈表情那一定是斑看錯了——然後慢慢蹭過來伸手去搆魚乾，在毛糰子快成功時斑卻縮回手。斑在遠一些的距離又遞出小魚乾，扉間浣熊不疑有他的向前爬了幾步。  
宇智波斑一直到將扉間浣熊引誘到籠子的開口附近，直至足夠近了，在牠又伸出爪子接食物的瞬間斑迅速的打開籠門，手一勾就把這團毛球撈到懷裡。

牠用那張戴著小偷面具的臉望著自己，肉乎乎的身體還蠕動著想掙脫斑的手臂。斑迅速的將魚乾塞進肉球手裡，肉球登時就靜了下來，乖乖地啃魚乾。

然後慢慢的，那把因為受到驚嚇而大大炸開的刷子尾巴也回復正常的模樣。  
斑盤腿坐在地上，用空出的那隻手擼了擼扉間浣熊腰間的肉肉跟皮毛，無奈地嘆口氣。並開始跟浣熊對話。  
你啊，是不是跟我們家的八字相剋啊能不能放過我們宇智波？還有怎麼能因為老天給了一副小偷面具你就甘願地當個小偷呢？

他挪動屁股把他們倆移動的更靠近暖爐，將軟綿綿的團子放在腳中間繼續嘮叨。  
啪擦啪擦吃掉手裡小魚乾的小胖子抬起頭看著斑。眼睛裡亮晶晶的。  
最頂級的毛絨絨，比野莓更可愛的紅眼睛、闖禍以後特別乖順的小表情——

超かわいい

於是，宇智波・硬漢・斑，鬼使神差低頭在牠圓圓的頭頂上親了一下。

而這個舉動讓毛球露出了呆楞的神情，仰著臉似乎不曉得該如何反應，牠的小爪子微微張著懸在半空中，尾巴滑到了地上。

對方傻兮兮的樣子讓斑心裡好笑的要命，更沒忍住又親了一下。

嗯哼，就是那種嘴對嘴的啾一下。  
然後他發誓這團甜蜜又愛搗蛋的生物露出了驚訝的表情。宇智波們普遍喜愛小動物，但斑從不知道原來這些毛絨絨的小傢伙們也能露出跟人類如此相似的神情來，這米糰子肯定有某種魔力總能給他驚喜！果然在下一刻，斑又再次被對方給驚住了——

因為扉間・忍者毛球・浣熊像牠稍早襲擊泉奈那樣的給宇智波斑來了一腳。  
咻——那是個漂亮的迴旋踢。

嗷——！！  
在斑哎喲一聲摀著肚子時，邪惡的肉球留下尾巴炸成四倍大的可愛背影迅速竄過沒關好的門溜了。

隔天宇智波斑起了個大早，昨夜的大雪堆高達到膝蓋，他不得不用鏟子開拓出一條路。他當然不是為了賞雪而早起，他正要去千手柱間家裡教訓那隻可惡的、用軟萌欺騙他真摯感情的蠢蛋浣熊。

他氣勢洶洶的披上外套走出大門。  
而主路上的積雪已經由鏟雪車推開並堆積在道路兩側。就當宇智波斑走上分割每間木屋之間的車道時，從旁邊的雪堆裡衝出一個埋伏已久的人影。  
因為四周都是雪，在陽光下閃閃發光著，而衝過來的人一樣是白花花的，這使得斑一瞬間沒能將那人與浪漫的雪色區別開來。雙眼被銀白的閃光一晃下意識地就閉了起來，然後——

嗷啊——操。

宇智波斑猝不及防的又挨了一腳。要不是太錯愕，他可能會給對方這記迴旋踢的動作打個九分十分。

昨晚被浣熊踹在左腹，今早在右腹又挨了一下，似乎是平衡了啊——呸！斑伸手就抓住那名突襲得手後就要跑的刺客。他狠狠拽住對方的手腕一扯，看上去比自己小幾歲的刺客沒站穩立刻被宇智波斑壓制住按在懷裡。

在斑發飆之前，那人倒是搶先罵了起來。

宇智波斑，你這王八蛋！——

？？？

不好意思，我們認識嗎？

被對方的惡人先告狀一下子打懵了只能露出約架被拒絕的表情（參考四戰），可那傢伙不停的扭動掙扎兩條腿蹬個不停，而礙於他脖子上圍了一條非常厲害的毛領子，少年大半張臉都被藏在白色絨毛裡，導致斑根本沒法看清對方是誰。

他只好勒緊手臂，狠聲威脅道，別動！不然老子卸了你。

那小子靜下來以後，斑掰著他的肩膀把這混小子轉過來面向自己。  
一頭白髮的少年氣憤地用通紅的眼睛瞪著自己。  
誰啊，這陌生的、有點秀氣長相？斑質疑起自己什麼時候找惹了人家。認真地重新打量少年的臉，然後。

？？？

斑突然覺得有點神奇，腦門上青筋突突跳動驅使他拉著那人上下打量，同時聽見了自己皺眉的聲音。

白花花的蓬鬆頭髮、以及那毛領？  
殷紅的像是被晨露點綴的眼眸？  
呃？斑下巴掉一半，滿臉困惑不可置信。

我是扉間，千手扉間。你這混蛋！少年生氣的說。豎著眉頭的模樣倒有幾分可愛。

噢，原來那隻浣熊真的是千手柱間的弟弟啊。斑這下明白了，剛要點點頭便迅速打住。可是你這麼白你哥又那麼黑，你倆真是同個爸媽親生——

⋯⋯

欸！！！？？？

隔壁的浣熊先生 全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解釋一下背景：
> 
> 首先，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈允許我先笑個爽——  
> 好來正經的。
> 
> 森之千手是浣熊世代，可以化形為人類。又因為浣熊本身對人類的生活適應的很好，不少族人會選擇到城市裡ㄈ活。當然也有千手佛間那樣子傳統的浣熊就喜歡留在森林裡生活，不過這倒不妨礙他把兩個比較大的兒子扔到外頭去歷練歷練。  
> 但因為扉間不適應城市的喧囂，過了段時間後兄長柱間決定帶著弟弟搬到森林邊上住著。嗯另一說是他擔心不論是在浣熊界還是在人界裡弟弟的外貌都算得上特殊、白毛紅眼睛啥，柱間很擔心弟弟被拐走賣掉（胡扯），才搬到鄉下。
> 
> 重點是，在成年以前因為力量還未發育完全，年紀小的千手浣熊們必須在冬日裡以原形的姿態生活。不過這情況是有解的，你只要找到一個真心喜歡你的人類，讓他親一下就好了。親嘴就好，不用深吻不用伸舌頭那種。
> 
> 但千手扉間覺得這很蠢，始終不願意嘗試。所以一直到十六歲時都會在冬天時變回蠢萌的小浣熊四處爬。  
> 然後猝不及防被宇智波斑奪走了初吻，你說他能不氣嗎？
> 
> 千手跟森林裡的動物們關係都很好。雖然是浣熊，但因爲可以化形所以地位是偏高的。
> 
> 家裡的野莓跟蘑菇是扉間去採的，好心的小鳥給他不少能找到大量莓果地點的訊息。而用來做果醬的蜂蜜是他趕在大灰熊冬眠之前跟牠要的。扉間浣熊沒事還會到河邊快樂的玩水順便摸摸魚，給晚上餐桌加菜。
> 
> 這裡的設定是，人形的千手有著跟人類無二的正常思維，但一變成浣熊就只能跟隨動物的本能行動了。所以儘管扉間聰明到爆炸，扉間浣熊還是只能冒著傻氣犯蠢。但偶爾會有冒出一絲人形時的思考能力，譬如說生氣有人要給他大哥吃烤焦蛋糕、或是以高級的手工果醬對斑報廢的手機致上歉意。
> 
> 對，幾次攻擊泉奈小可愛麵粉庫的都是扉間浣熊。  
> 第一次是因為他看到放在家門口烤焦的蛋糕（請見「上」篇），誤以為這是對家的挑釁，所以發動報復行動。  
> 第二次是因為走錯路，夜裏烏漆抹黑的一個不小心又爬到了宇智波泉奈的木屋去，還一把摸到倉庫門口有著熟悉的魯班鎖（鎖是柱間雕的，但機構是扉間設計的），這時人類的意志又出現了！扉間順手（爪）就解開了那鎖，沒想才剛剛走進倉庫動物本能又回來了。  
> 啥，你問什麼本能？你們知道浣熊搞破壞的能力是二哈的好幾倍嗎？（浣熊雖然是夜行動物，但視力並不好，才會摸錯房子（上錯床（喂！）  
> 至於第三次，其實是宇智波兄弟故意沒關好門，想要引誘小偷再次上門。而又外出夜遊的扉間浣熊被愚蠢的本能給引了過去，然後失去了初吻。
> 
> 這裡給大家長點知識，浣熊之所以愛洗東西不是因為蠢，呃，牠們是蠢沒錯，但這不是牠們愛玩水的原因。浣熊的視力並不好，所以觸覺是牠們非常重要的感知能力，浣熊的的腳爪時時被一層角質層保護著，碰水以後會滋潤並軟化它們，同時提高觸覺的靈敏度。  
> 所以浣熊看起來像總愛洗手。
> 
> 對啦，大家的年齡在文裡是柱間22歲，斑21歲，扉間16、泉奈15歲。
> 
> 以上，謝謝大家看到這裡。
> 
> 以及，其實宇智波斑有一瞬間懷疑少年頸肩圍著的那條毛領是扉間浣熊本體。  
> 嗯，其實也不能說那不是啦哈哈哈。


End file.
